


no one to outrun me

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: Varian’s lips were shockingly plush and tasted of his nightly herbal concoction.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	no one to outrun me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to fit in as many head canons as I have into a small little dirty ficlet. Hope you're happy, you heathens. Just kidding. ilu, especially _you guys_ you know who you are.

Varian’s lips were shockingly plush and tasted of his nightly herbal concoction. 

Anduin’s heart galloped in his chest, whipped by both exhilaration and anxiety. Varian hadn’t pulled away from him, but he hadn’t deepened their soft, nearly chaste kiss either, remaining as frozen as a marble statue. 

Had Anduin misinterpreted his signs, his signals? 

Then, Varian melted against him. His large, sword-calloused hands cupped Anduin’s warm cheeks, restraining him from withdrawing as if the newly-minted king had any such intention. 

No. Instead, Anduin’s world fell away; the heat from their roaring fire, the softness of the couch beneath them, the weight of their shared blanket, the clatter of a book falling from his lap - gone. Everything outside of their point of contact washed out to some distant shore Anduin had no inclination to visit any time soon. 

Emboldened by Varian’s silent, but clear, approval, Anduin hooked his leg over the larger man’s lap, bracketing his thighs. All the while, the obscene smacking of their joined mouths, their twin sighs, and their dual groans continued. 

The erotic music only paused when the heat between them grew too harsh. Anduin pulled away to ease his nightshirt from his body. Varian, ever the tactician, took the opportunity to shed his own tunic over his head and discard it to some unknown corner of his private parlor.  
  
_Oh…_ as intense as Anduin’s desperation for Varian’s affection had been, his hands could not escape the gravity of his would-be lover’s _amazing_ body. The terrible gashes at the corners of his chest and rib did little to detract from the boulders of his arms, the twin planes of his hard pectorals, and the prominent valleys made from his abdominals. His fingertips traced this beautiful wonderland, followed by eyes hungry for more than just fleeting inappropriate glimpses. 

  
But Varian did not revel in his scrutiny. If anything, he appeared shy, almost embarrassed. He kept his sight fixed on some dark point over Anduin’s shoulder. Meanwhile, the line of his mouth stretched into a slant. 

Anduin’s hands stilled over Varian’s mountainous shoulders. Words of concern gathered behind his tongue, but before he could expel them, Varian asked in a sudden rush of breath, “How long?” 

Anduin lifted an eyebrow. “How long?” 

Varian’s aquamarine gaze flitted to Anduin’s. “Have you felt this way?” 

Anduin snorted, the sound dark and bitter. “For ages, although I only recently realized it.” The new king swallowed, chewed on his bottom lip, and added, “One night, as I was watching over you, I came to the realization that our relationship was never...normal. Our interactions were not ones a typical father and son would have. I often took on the role of being my mother’s replacement -”   
  


Varian made a sound of protest, but Anduin snuffed it out by quickly adding, “- and I liked it. It was as if we were playing the strangest game of ‘house’. I enjoyed pretending I was your ...your wife or consort without considering, too deeply, what that might have meant.” 

“Anduin -” 

“- and you?” Anduin asked before Varian could rush into a self-deprecating spiral of nonsense, as he was wont to do. “How long have you felt this way for me?” 

Varian coughed. A litany of emotions tugged on the features of his handsome visage until his expression became unreadable. “I discovered my feelings much in the same way you did. I went to the Broken Shore believing I would see your...uh, Tiffin soon. But I awoke relieved I was in your arms instead.” He cleared his throat once more, as if his words choked him. “Along with that, I began to crave your attention in ways I shouldn’t have.” 

Giggles bubbled out of Anduin’s grinning mouth. He resumed pawing over Varian’s form, forged so, so deliciously strong by his intense training. _Training to protect his kingdom, to protect me._ “Like this?”  
  
“Yes,” Varian chuckled breathlessly. His hands came to rest on his sides. “Just like this.” But after a heartbeat, he set his focus, yet again, to somewhere far away. “Anduin -” 

In an instant, all of Anduin’s prepared frustrations curled hot in his belly; sadly, in his most recent daydreams, he had already visualized Varian’s rather understandable dissent towards _this_. And there was no reason to further hash it out in the real world. “No. I won’t hear you ruin this. We deserve to be happy.” 

Varian huffed. “You need a husband, someone who can give you heirs -”  
  
“I wasn’t aware you were impudent,” Anduin groused beneath his breath. The quip tumbled from his lips before he could develop the proper forethought to stop it. _Whoops._

A sudden flame swept over Varian’s countenance, directed towards Anduin. A snarl touched his muzzle. 

Cold dread filled Anduin’s middle. _Whoops. Whoops. Whoops._

Within the span of mere moments, Anduin found himself unceremoniously plopped onto Varian’s bed. “Fine,” the man growled, unlacing his trousers. With the intensity of his movements, he nearly tore the fabric from himself. “If you’ll accept the seed that sired you, undress for me.” 

And so Anduin did, frantically, finding a lack of shame for it. 

In fact, Anduin could not dredge up any sense of mortification over their actions. He enthusiastically accepted Varian’s adoration over the line of his throat, the humble mounds on his chest, the dip of his stomach, and the sacred space between his legs. There were no qualms about throwing his head back and crying out as Varian brought him to completion with an expert tongue. Even as Varian, quite drunk on his slick, half-admonished him with chuckles for his shouting, Anduin only pulled him up by the wild mane of his hair to taste himself with a loud moan. And when Varian finally, _finally_ , entered his soaked, aching passage, Anduin praised him with keens. 

Varian, far more beast than man at that moment, extended no mercy to Anduin. He allowed his little lion only the time needed to adjust to his massive girth before thrusting at a ferocious pace. 

“So big, so big, fuck, feels so good,” Anduin sobbed in between brutal snaps of Varian’s hips; the boy king loved every second of this vicious punishment. Pleasure coiled in his core, and it stretched, and stretched, and _stretched_. “Yes! Yes! Fuck me. Fuck me.” 

“Such a filthy mouth on you,” Varian snarled. His hands gripped the blankets on either side of Anduin’s head. “Suits a harlot such as yourself.” 

Anduin made a grumpy noise in spite of the bliss addling his mind, robbing him of his good sense. “Not a harlot…just yours.” 

Varian grinned wolfishly. The light from their fire played upon the shadows on his face, making him appear absolutely animalistic - from the glittering gold in his eyes, to the furrow above his nose, to the glint of his bared teeth. “You’re right. You’re mine. All mine. Mine to fuck and breed anytime I want.” 

Anduin screamed, yet Varian continued his onslaught as his lover’s cunt clenched around him. Another small eternity passed before Varian extracted himself from Anduin’s oversensitive pussy with a grunt. A few strokes over his cock and he released his spend on his lover’s quivering tummy. 

Anduin pouted at his hovering paramour. Varian laughed between inhales of air. “What? Did you expect I would get you pregnant now? I told you, you need a husband for that.” 

A sharp, and rather rude, rebuttal nearly eeked out of Anduin before Varian added, “But _you’ll_ need to plan our wedding. I am no good with ceremonies.” 

Anduin wrapped his arms around Varian and _yanked_. 


End file.
